Blends of resinous materials have been manufactured and sold for a substantial plurality of years. Emulsion vinyl polymers are also well known polymeric materials. These emulsion products are known for their excellent performance and have been utilized in house-paint applications by brushing. The industrial baking application of emulsion by spray, roller coating or dipping applications has found a strong resistance to use because of difficulties in handling the emulsions. The generally recognized problems, in using emulsions, are skin formation during storage, coagulation or freezing at low temperatures, mud cracking during applications, poor flow out of sprayed coatings and low gloss coatings, plugging of the spray gun, drying on application rolls, and difficulties in cleaning equipment. These difficulties have to be overcome in order to utilize the excellent performance of a coating obtained fromm an emulsion system. It is known that the addition of volatile organic solvent can overcome some of these problems, and organic solvents such as the glycols, glycol ethers and high boiling alcohols are presently being used to overcome these problems. Although acceptable and necessary in a number of these applications, these organic volatile cosolvents create a number of serious application problems. Being volatile, these organic solvents and cosolvents create odor, pollution and toxicity problems. The amount which can be added to the emulsion is also limited to the extent that these solvents create flammability and stability problems.